Funny Love Forever
by PoyoKirby
Summary: COMPLETE! Pucca screamed louder than she ever screamed before. She jumped to her feet and picked up Garu. All the fear and panic were gone from his face, and he looked peaceful as if he were...dead. R&R Please..:D
1. In A Perfect World

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS SOMETHING I JUST HAD TO DO...IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIEK IT I REALLY DONT CARE..IM JUST KIDDING I DO CARE... BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIEK THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS ONE OF MY BEST IN MY OPINON AND PLEASE JUST TELL WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL UPDATE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS :D THANK YOU! ~ MRS. GARU...oh and btw I tried to own Pucca but im an epic failure , so i failed and I DO NOT OWN PUCCA!!! XD

* * *

Funny Love Forever.

Every Town no matter where you go…has their "celebrities"…you know…the people that everyone just seem to know…No matter where they go, no matter what they do, people watched, people knew and people loved. Well, this town is Sooga Village. A small town. A perfect society. A town where no one was hurt… no one was ever in trouble it seemed and whenever you were, there was always someone there for you. Everyone had everyone's back. Everyone was friends. In their utopia… They lived in the comfort and protection of a peaceful town safe from danger, and perfect in every way. Now… this town, had two children in it. One was a girl named Pucca. The other was a boy named Garu. They were the celebrities. They were… "perfect". Everyone knew how Pucca felt about Garu. Everyone knew how Garu felt about Pucca. But this time around…this time for sure…they will show them…They will show everybody…that they cannot live without each other. This is where our story will begin. In a perfect world, in a perfect place.

Chapter One: In A Perfect World.

In the small community of Sooga Village the people walked thru their streets and houses with a smile, like they always do. It was quiet in the early lazy air. The sun shining made the people look so much brighter and made them look happier. It was perfect…Then suddenly their world began to shake…With a stumble, some people stopped and looked around confused. A shadow in the distance emerged. When the people saw this emergence, their concern vanished and they just moved along normally. Everyone knew what was going on. Then, with a skidded stop, young Garu appeared. He stood panting, and wiped his forehead. Some people smiled at him. He took deep breaths as he looked around him. All four corners were clear and no sign of Pucca. Then out of the blue, the ground darkened with a frightening shadow People gasped and looked up to see a projectile coming down out of the sky with a whistle it kept coming down lower and lower and people panicked.…that is until the shadow took the form of a bunned girl, and the "projectile" turned out to be young "Pucca. She fell from the heavens it seems and landed on Garu. With a giggle she smiled and lifted him up, and devoured his face with sweet kisses. Everyone watched and laughed. To them this was normal. Nothing new…This was their daily routine. They continued on with their normal life. Normal…Wouldn't it be nice to live in a normal world?…

As the day grew older, the sun pulled itself down low making the sky orange and giving everything a golden glow. Garu, was sitting alone, in the forest, as he usually does with the intent to find inner peace with himself. These days, peace in his hectic life-style is a treasure he cannot give away once he captures it. Like a precious diamond, Garu grasped to his peace with an iron fist and tried to really concentrate this time around. Maybe this would be it…Maybe this time I will get my moment. That moment…abruptly became extinct when he heard those putrid sounds. _Trees shaking…Grass rustling…Feet shuffling. _Without hesitation Garu rose up and slowly began running. He knew he was about to be followed by…_her. _Then like clockwork Pucca appeared behind him. She was running after him appearing to want something. He ignored this, and ran on. They ran thru the forest so violently that the trees were getting snapped in half. Then after it seemed like they were running for ever Garu heard a thud behind him. He turned around and Pucca was on the ground and had her hand on her leg. Garu looked around, unknowing of what to do. With caution he took a step her way and knelt down. She sobbed lightly in pain with tears rolling down her face. Garu looked at her leg and sensed no injury but did not want to leave Pucca in this condition. He moved her hand and felt her leg, with a whimper she twitched her leg at Garu's touch. Garu did not see any sign of a scratch or bump or bruise. Then when he looked up Pucca, smiled really big and grabbed Garu and kissed him on the lips. She just tricked Him! Garu, ashamed of himself for falling for her scheme…quickly backed away from her and with a stagger, got up and ran away. Pucca smiled and giggled to herself as she spun around in circles. He may have ran away but she got her kiss! And with a final giggle and deviant smile, she skipped away satisfied as Garu ran off in the distance.


	2. Fire in Thier Eyes

Chapter 2: Fire in Thier Eyes...

The Next Day was just like any other. A normal day in Sooga. Pucca walked out of her home to greet the day with her happy demeanor and shining smile. With a huge grin she waved good-bye to her uncles and skipped off. She knew exactly where she was going ands so did everyone else.

"There goes Pucca, off to see Garu again!" People would say. They always said that.

Pucca paraded to Garu's home and cooed with affection. She looked around to see if Garu was outside but as usual, there was no sign of his presence. She walked up his steps and knocked loudly on his door. Garu, on the inside, was fast asleep on the floor next to his cat Mio. When Mio heard the loud knocking he licked Garu's cheek, awakening him. He rose up and pat Mio on the head, who in return gave him a friendly, Meow. Garu stumbled to the door and opened it. His vision cleared to reveal Pucca's face.

He gasped and closed the door. It seemed everyday this same madness would just go on, and on! He looked up, and Pucca was standing in front of him Smiling. He ran from her as fast as he could go, and the only thought going on in his head was "How long Am I gonna have to keep running? When will this misery end?" As he was running he could sense Pucca was on his tail. He sped up. He kept running and he kept running and running and running....and running.....and running....

After the chasing, the horrid chasing, Garu found retreat in a tree. Again he found himself hiding in fear with people taking his life away. He sighed. He wondered when will he be in peace? When will it all end? When will his life like this just end? He sat in the top of the tree all to himself wondering what else would happen to him today...After hours of him running from Pucca he was really tired, al least he lost her. She has been gone for hours. So with a peaceful sigh, Garu fell asleep in the treetop.

Garu suddenly felt himself being shaken. He looked down and it was Abyo looking up at him with shock. Garu quickly jumped down and looked at Abyo. He breathlessly, panted and with a red face he tried to speak to Garu.

"Garu...The Goh Rong..." He attempted to say.

Garu looked at him with dismay.

"The Goh Rong...is ....on Fire!"

Garu's eyes widened with terror at those words.

"But thats not all!..." Garu looked at him. Abyo had a terror and panic Garu had never seen before. This was a brand new emotion for them.

"Pucca....is inside!" Garu gasped and when he began to run, he stopped for amoment and remembered the false cries for attention he received from Pucca and stopped. Was this just another trick to get him to notice her? Garu looked at Abyo.

"What are you doing? We need to go!" Abyo began running as fast as he could run, and with that fear Abyo showed, Garu knew this was the real deal.

They both ran, as as they got closer and closer to the Goh-Rong, Garu began to inhale smoke and he emerged into a forest of black smoke. The entire town watched in fear as the Goh-Rong burnt.

"We tried to Get Pucca out, but There was too much smoke and we couldnt see her!" Uncle Dumpling said.

The fireman were spraying all the water the world had to offer but Satans Candy was not leaving the building. Garu looked at the blackening walls and the shattered windows and the crumbling rooftop. He imagined Pucca in there..Alone and scared and possibly dying. He looked arounf at the panicked faces and without any hesitation he bravely marched to the door.

"Garu, What are you doing?" Uncle Dumpling said.

Garu looked at all his friends and then he stomped the door down and a huge puff of smoke invaded his face. Then He ran into the building. The entire room was pitch black from smoke. But ignoring the pain and the heat...he searched for Pucca.

"Garu just whent into the burning building!" Abyo said.

"There are two children inside that building...lets hope 2 children come out." Ho sighed.


	3. Garu Burns Out

Chapter 2: Garu Burns Out.

Garu looked around the burning building. His eyes, were blinded by heat and smoke, and everytime he took a breath, he felt like his heart stopped. He began running thru the building everytime his foot touched the ground it burnt so much he wanted to cry. But he wouldnt. With that he took brave steps into the smoke. He peered around and opened every cabinet and door he could touch. When he touched a metal doorknob, it actually burnt of a piece of his glove and burnt his hand. His blackened cloth fell to the floor and he shook his hand in pain. He kept walking and walking, then from behind a Smokey wall, he seen a closet, and he knew...Pucca would surely be in there. He walked over to the wall, but it was a blockade of pure fire, how could he go thru? He put his head down, blocked his face with his hands and with a deep breath he ran and body-slammed thru the fire wall. He made it thru, but he felt wrong. He touched his face, and it was burning hot, and his skin was unusually bumpy and rough. His clothes were falling apart. His face and his body pulsated with pain, and his skin felt liek it was about to burst from heat. But he ignored the pain, because he knew he and Pucca would make it. He ran to the closet door that was behind the fire. He touched the door knob, and it was so hot his skin stuck to it and when he tore his hand off he tore skin off. Not a lot, just enough to hurt. He cringed and clenched his fist. He then mercifully touched it again and he could not get himself to turn the knob because since it was metal, it was scorching. He then cracked his knuckles and kicked the door down. It caused a little poof of smoke, but he walked in to see if she was in there. He looked around and suddenly the smoke seemed to clear and the room brightened, and from the depths of the blackness, Pucca's face emerged as if she were some kind of Angel. Before Pucca even had a chance to smile, Garu picked her up and brought her out. They stood in the middle of the burning building. They could tell people were trying to help, because they could see evaporation from the hoses that were being sprayed at the fires. Pucca looked at Garu. His face was burnt, He had fear in his eyes, and he was covered in ashes. She kissed him on the cheek and did not even bother to wipe the ashes from her mouth. They began running but no matter where they went they were surrounded by fire and smoke. Pucca began coughing and Garu pat her on the back and he picked her up. Garu, himself with all the bravery he has, did not know what to do in a situation liek this. He looked and ran in differnet directions. Pucca could feel his heart beating in panic. She was scared too. Pucca looked at Garu. The way his head was she was looking at the nice clean, un-burnt part of his face. Then he turned his head and it exposed the burnt, blackened part of his face. She and him exchanged glances and They got closer and closer...Suddenly Garu gasped. Then after that, his face turned white. He dropped Pucca and he began stumbling around. Pucca looked at him frightened. His face seemed expressionless, he had no fear or no pain in his eyes, his eyes seemed to close then open fastly. Pucca backed away. Garu grabbed his throat and held out his hand, Pucca reached for it, and before she could touch it Garu fell face first into the floor. Pucca screamed louder than she ever screamed before. She jumped to her feet and picked up Garu. All the fear and panic were gone from his face, and he looked peaceful as if he were...No! Pucca would not let that happen. She stood in the building, cradleing Garu, crying. Then everything seemed to stop. She looked down at Garu. He was so hot, his skin was actually burning Pucca to touch. She looked up and The fire slowly and steadily fell down, and firemen emerged running to her with panicked faces. She looked in front of her and saw the blackened wall of her home. And at that moment, she knew it was all over. She knew for some reason this would be the last time she touched Garu, she knew but she didnt want to believe. He could be alive...He could be dead. She did not know. But what she did know, is her world just burnt out.

* * *

"Move! Give them some Air! Move, move, move!"

Doctors rushed out of the building with stretchers. Pucca had been separated from Garu. They took him and her both to a hospital in town, and they both were rushed in. Friends and family came as well.  
Uncle Dumpling lead the way of the crowd. Pucca lie on a stretcher she completely covered it in ashes. She lay with no expression on her face. And she could not stop thinking about Garu or what would happen to him. As she was pulled into a hospital room, she slowly just seemed to fade away from the world and forgot was was happening. Everything whent black.

"Pucca?...Pucca? Are you alright Pucca?" Pucca opened her eyes and she was surrounded by all her friends and family. Ching sighed in relief.

"Pucca! I'm so glad to see you, you dont know how worried we were..."

Pucca looked around the faces of her friends made them look liek totally differnt people. She looked around more and rose up. He skin was tight and it stung to move. She slowly crawled out of the bed because someone was missing. She looked at her friends. They all were pale, and had depressed looks on thier face. They all looked at each other. Abyo was actually tearing up.

"Someone..h-has...to te-ll her." He sobbed. Pucca gasped.

"Pucca...something-" Ching started talking but Uncle Dumpling stopped her.

"Ching I think I should tell her." He looked at her and she nodded and turned to Abyo. They held hands and looked down. Pucca looked up at her uncle.

"Pucca, lets go outside for a moment"

Pucca, took her uncles hand and when outside with him. He had a serious somber tone to his voice, a tone which Pucca had never heard before. They stood outside the hospital, and they looked at each other.

"Pucca, you are very lucky to have made it. You dont know how worried we were, and how scared we were. Garu..." He looked down.

"Garu was very brave to have gone in there to save you liek he did. If he didnt, we could have lost you."

She looked at him and wondered why he was crying and his voice was cracking.

He took her shoulder.

"Pucca, This is really hard for me to do, and Im sorry I have to tell you this..." Pucca's heart pounded with everyword he said.

He looked down. With a tight fist he scrunched his eyes closed and looked at Pucca. HIs lips were quivering and tears rolled down his face.

"Pucca...Garu...Garu did not make it."

Pucca's heart stopped. She felt her whole body begin shaking. She could not breathe. She could not move.

"Pucca, I'm so sorry. I did not want it to end liek this."

Pucca took a step away from Uncle Dumpling and stopped. She realized she just took a step, without Garu in her world. She backed up, tears were erupting in her face. They were drowning her.

Her lips quivered uncontrollably and she shook so much it was hard to move. Honestly it's kinda hard to describe her right now. With that Pucca put her head down and without warning she began crying so loud that the earth shook and the walls on the hospital shattered and sprinkled down upon them. Pucca put her hands up into the air and clenched her fist causing blood to trickle down her arms. She then fell the the ground, and looked up into the sky. Where was he? Where was Garu now? Why has this happened? She looked over at Uncle Dumpling who was sobbing with her. She banged and kicked on the ground not knowing what to do now that Garu was gone, she cried so loud...so loud.

Then the rain began to fall, liek the gods were crying with her, and the whole world seemed to turn to black and white. Pucca now lived in a world without Garu. Pucca just wanted it all to end. She just closed her eyes ans waited for this life to end. But sadly, life just doesnt end fast enough.


	4. The Worst Day of my Life

Chapter 4- The Worst Day of My Life.

_He's gone. He is longer on this Earth. You will never see his face again. You will never touch him again. His heart is cold and still. Do you feel like you deserve to live? How do you feel knowing that your reason for living is no longer living. How will you be able to walk around knowing your not walking to see him. How will you wake up every morning and have to accept the fact that your not going to see him again? And finally what are you gonna do when you forget about him?..._

Pucca opened her eyes and shot out of her bad. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She looked around. The voices in her head have completly destroyed her. She, with tears already leaking, she looked out the window. The sky was grey, the rain was falling. And her true love was locked in a box asleep forever. She looked down, she was living a life without him. Why did this day come? Out of everyone in the world to go liek this why did it have to be her Garu? She could bear to even think of doing anything without him. In a seemingly hard to explain sort of thing, she felt like she was betraying him living on when he is no longer here. She stepped off her bed. Her face and shirt was soaked in tears and she was not about to groom herself. Who is there left to impress?...

With her head held down low, and her face pale, Pucca miserably walked the streets of Sooga and honestly she did not know where she was going to go...

Ching and Abyo looked at her.

"This is really bad." Ching said. "I can't believe that this happened. Now whats going to happen to us all?" They both looked up as rain continued to fall. It seemed never-ending.

A dark cloud was hanging over Pucca's head. Every second she wanted to go see him...but he wasnt there. He just wasnt there.

_Wait...am i dreaming?....is this really happening? _

Suddenly thoughts of this nightmare not happening popped in her head. What if this was just a bad dream? What Pucca just needs to wake up?

She ran to Garu's house. She walked up to his door and pounded on it. She waited forever. No answer. Then she slowly opened the door. It was dark inside. She walked around to see if anyone was home... She looked in every room, every corner and every step she took made her die a little inside. She began to run. She was panicking trying to find any sign of life. She poked her head everywhere she could fit into...but they just dont make endings happy enough anymore. She collapsed on the floor. Why does she have to live this way? Why did the gods to this to her? What more could she do?....Pucca just laid there in Garu's floor sobbing...waiting for him to come home.

* * *

Pucca looked at herself in the mirror. She did not recognize this girl in front of her. This girl, was wearing a black dress. She had a black veil over her face, along with black gloves. She did not have her hair up in her odango today. No...todays just not that kind of day. She tried to see herself, but all Pucca saw was a miserable person covered in tears so bad it smeared her mascara and made it look liek she was crying black tears. She sighed. She never thought this day would come. She turned around facing her uncles looking at her. They were all dressed in black. They were not crying though. Pucca somberly walked to them, she had brightly colored flowers in her hands. Her tears were fallings in them. Uncle Dumpling lifted her head up by poking her chin.

"Pucca...Do you want to go here today?" He said to her.

She looked to the side. with a heavy sigh she nodded yes. She took her uncles hands and walked with them. Outside they walked and when everyone saw Pucca, they immediatly stopped and stared. Looking at her now was liek looking at ice melting. (bad metaphor i know) Once she was big strong and shining, and now the world around her is making her weaker, smaller and helpless. They watched as the mourning Pucca walked to the worst thing that could ever happen to her. The grey sky did a perfect job of making everyone feel just a little sadder. Suddenly the footsteps of her uncles stopped. She looked up and at that moment her heart literally broke into pieces. There maybe 20 ft away from her...was a casket. A tiny one. A casket just seemed....to small. She looked down immediately because the sight of that just killed her to look at. Her lips quivered and she let out sobs and everyone could see. This was where she was. After all her years of love, happiness and joy this is were it has taken her. To the funeral of her once, true love.


	5. The Day Sooga Village Stood Still

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG. ITS EPIC AND HAD A LOT OF STUFF HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: The Day Sooga Village Stood Still.

The crowd took their seats. They were all quiet. They all looked the same. They had the horrible...black clothes and they had thier heads down because they could just no bear to look at the casket that lay before them. Some were crying. Some werent. Many people who were once so happy and joyful were now deeply saddened and looked liek totaly different people. Abyo was sitting on the edge. He had his arms crossed angrily and had his head down. Ching walked up to him. She was in a long black dress and had smeared mascara running down her cheek.

"Abyo, do you want to come up and look at Garu with me?"

He looked up and revealed his face. He was crying heavily. He looked down again. He was trying to talk but the crying was cracking his voice.

"Stupid Garu...Why did he have to die?...Why did he have to go?" He cried. Ching frowned.

"You dont mean that, Abyo." She said.

"Garu was supposed to be the strong one. He wasnt supposed to go liek this. He was too strong for a fire to kill him." He said.

Ching walked over to him sat by him and they quietly sobbed together. Pucca could over hear some conversations of the people.

"His face was burned so bad. The right side of his face pretty much came off." Pucca could not bear to listen but they seemed so loud.

"His face was actually burned so serverly that they closed his casket. They dont want people to see him that way." Pucca covered her ears but the words were just attacking her.

"You know what happened to him exactly?" Someone said. "Well they said, he inhaled too much smoke and it scared him. So being scared as he was the poor boy had a heart attack."

Pucca hummed to herself to block out the voices.

"He fell to the ground, and he was still alive when he fell to the ground but he could not move because he was in a total state of shock. So he ended up suffocating. The poor kid suffered. He layed here unable to breath choking and knowing he aws going to die. It was not a peaceful death."

"That poor boy." Another woman said. "What could he have been thinking when he was lying on the ground dying and aware that he was dying."

"If only someone was there to help him-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were interuppted by a loud scream. Everyone looked over and Pucca had her hands over her ears and was screaming.

Her uncles ran to her quickly.

"Pucca! Calm down!" Uncle Dumpling tried to calm her down. She slowly stopped screaming and looked down. Her uncles then walked her over to a seat. The service was about to begin.

But after hearing that conversation, Pucca felt liek Garu's death was her fault. She thought about Garu lying on the ground choking and knowing he aws gonna die and Pucca just stood there. But Pucca didnt know he was alive. Pucca didnt even know he was dead. Pucca did not even see him die. She didnt even get to say good-bye. She looked down. People were walking up to look but even though it was closed they knew exactly what was in there. A little boy, who just wanted to bring honor to his family. Did he ever get his honor? They would rub there hand on the caskets top and just stare at it with the saddest face. It was only about 3 feet long. And that...was just too small. (not saying it was small that Garu was too young when he died.)

"Pucca, do you want to go see Garu one more time?" Linguini said to her. She looked up. One Last time? Was this really the last time she would see him?

Her uncles took her hand and walked up with her. When Pucca walked up to the casket, the people that were up there quickly walked to thier seats and everyone got quiet. Her uncles stood back and left Pucca to go up there alone to see Garu. She slowly walked to the casket and stopped. It was little. It was shiny, brown and locked shut. The corners had little ninja stars, almost to be cute. There were colorful flowers on it, they were red and blue and all the colors that happiness used to be. Engraved on it was the word, "GARU" Pucca ran her fingers across it. It felt really smooth but it will never compare to the way Garu's face felt. Above the casket was a portrait of Garu. He was standing there, smiling. He had his sword in one hand, and a ninja star in the other. He just stood there so innocent and happy. And now he was shut off, and locked away forever. She rubbed her hands across the top of the casket. It was cold and smooth and felt liek metal almost. Why did they take him from her? She looked down. She tried to hold back tears and be strong for Garu, but she could not. The words of those people were in her head. Now that she heard what really happened she felt liek Garu was dead because Pucca did not help him. She felt liek...She killed Garu.

Everyone looked up. Pucca, was shaking. She turned around and looked at everyone staring at her liek she was a monster. She looked at Garu's casket. And with that, Pucca breaked down.

"Garu..." She said.

People gasped. Then Pucca suddenly jumped to his casket and tried to open it. Her uncles ran up to stop her. She was screaming and crying. Everyone watched in shock as Pucca acted liek this. Never before had something cause her to act liek this. The once happy girl she used to be was as dead as Garu was. Her uncles eventually got her away and as they dragged her away she had her arms out wanting Garu to climb out of the casket and run to her. But that never happened. That would never happen again.

* * *

Pucca sat by her uncles, blindfolded as the service began. She breathed hard to calm herself down.

Master Soo came in to begin the funeral. When he showed up everyone was slient.

"Good evening." He began. He had a deep somber tone to his voice.

"Garu, was a very special person. Wherever he would go, he brought with him a happiness and joy that was unique to him. He would make people smile. Especially Pucca."

When she heard her name, she began to cry a little.

"Garu, was always doing great things for people. He was there to help anyone whenever they needed him."

People began to hold hands as their pain began to come out.

"He was in the search for honor. For himself and his family. Unfortunatley, he will not be able to finish his journey. Yesterday his life was tragically cut short, when he bravely risked his life to save Pucca from the Goh-Rong Fire. And if you ask me I think that brought tremendous honor to him."

People nodded in agreement.

"Today, We asks the gods and the Heavens to accept this childs spirit so that me may live in peace, among the stars. And now I ask that we have a moment of silence to remember Garu's life and spirit."

...There was silence.

"Garu will live on in our hearts and souls, and in way way possible will we forget about this beautiful child."

Everyone looked up and there were men coming in to pick up the casket to take him to his burial site. Everyone rose and followed. The Burial site, was a garden, in the middle of the Village. It seemed to be so full of life. It had bright colorful flowers surrounding a deep ditch. The men lowered it into the Earth. Pucca took off her blindfold just in time to see the casket hit the ground. She began to sob. She was quivering and shaking. She had to keep blinking so the tears wouldnt blur out this scene. She walked up to the ditch and looked down in it. The men were burying him. Pucca held out her hand. She wanted him to come out so bad. But that will never happen. The grave was completely filled untill you could not see the casket and the ditch was filled. Pucca walked over to it and sat by it. She stroked her fingers thru the dirt and spelled out

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER"

She looked over and took a flower that fell off its stem. It was a red rose. She hugged it and looked at the grave site one last time. With a sigh she turned around and walked away. She walked away from her true love, Garu who was buried in the ground forever. And she would never see him...again.

_GARU.  
REST IN PEACE OUR BELOVED SON.  
__GOD KNOWS YOU HAD TO LEAVE US  
BUT YOU DID NOT GO ALONE...  
FOR PART OF US WENT WITH YOU  
THE DAY HE TOOK YOU HOME._


	6. Living a Life Without You

Hey friends, just a question about my story, in your opinion do you think Pucca was responsible for Garu's death? Think about it. You don't have to tell me, but I would liek to know what you guys think. I  
Personally believe it was not her fault...But that's just me. :)

* * *

6: Living A Life Without You.

Yesterday, was a day Pucca could not even think about. When she woke up the next morning, the thoughts were jumping around in her head.

__

Where's Garu? He's 6 feet underground, cold and unmoving. He's dead and he's not coming back, and that's all their is to it...and its all YOUR FAULT!

She jumped up with a scream. She could not have been the one, she did not cause Garu's death. Let's not go thru this argument again...Please lets not.

She woke up crying. Again as usual. When she goes to bed crying, she thinks that she will wake up okay. But that just doesn't happen. She keeps having nightmares about Garu, on the ground gasping for air and Pucca watching. She kept waking up, with the horror of it all, she was throwing up and wetting herself, because of the nightmares she could not keep away. She wiped a tear from her swollen cheek. She wondered why she was still living. Now she was in a state of pure misery. What was she living for? Sure she had her friends, but they were nothing...absolutely nothing compared to Garu. He was her true love. He was her whole world. What is a little girl supposed to do, when there whole world suddenly vanishes? She did not know so she was just going to have to guess.

She slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen where her uncles were. They looked at her come down.

"Pucca is not the same girl she used to be." Uncle Dumpling started.

"Is there any way we could help her?" Ho said.

"She just lost the most important thing to her…" Uncle Dumpling continued.

"There is nothing to replace that hole in her heart."

"Poor, Pucca, lets just hope for the best." Linguini said.

The chefs tried to talk to her many times, but Pucca will not open up to anyone.

She will not show any signs of life towards anyone. But hopefully her friends could help her. She sat at a table in the dining room and Ching and Abyo walked up to her, in hopes to cheer her up.

"Hey, Pucca how's it going?" Ching asked. Pucca did not respond. She just sighed.

"Hey, Pucca, Garu would want you to be happy. There's no more bad things happening to him anymore. He's not in pain anymore…isn't that good?"

Pucca looked up at Ching with a disgusted grimace. She turned her head away from her and continued ignoring her. Ching did not know how to talk to her so Abyo tried. Even though he may have been just as upset as Pucca was. I mean…Abyo just lost his best friend.

"Hey…Pucca. How's it goin?" He faked a smile, and was disgusted by himself.

Pucca still did not respond. She was beginning to cry a little.

"Pucca! Don't cry…Garu's in a better place. He's not being attacked by ninjas anymore…He's not…Being hurt anymore…He's not…hanging out with us anymore, or coming over to spar anymore, or even just walking in the words not listening to me anymore….He's…he's…" At that moment Abyo completely broke down in tears. He got up and ran away crying. Pucca looked up at him with sad eyes and looked at Ching. She was sniffling and quivering.

"Pucca…I cant say anything to you. I have no idea how you must feel right now. I miss Garu too, Pucca. I miss him so much." She sobbed as she said that. She and Pucca hugged and they stayed like that and just held each other crying.

"Pucca, I'm so sorry this happened. I wish Garu were here. I wish you could somehow be with Garu again." They both sobbed together. And nobody could bear to watch. The scene just sort of faded just like a sad movie.

"Tobe! Tobe! I come bearing great news!" A ninja minion stormed into Tobe's lair.

Tobe was busy building a new device to destroy Garu.

"What is it?!" He turned around angrily. "Cant you see I am very busy?!"

The ninja brought up a newspaper to him.

"Read this article!" He said. Tobe jerked the newspaper out of his hand and began to read it.

"Sooga's great and honorable ninja, Garu, passed away two days ago in the Goh Rong Fire.. The Goh Rong caught on fire? When did this happen?…He bravely risked his life to save Pucca, however saving Pucca was the last thing he did…Garu did not come out Alive…pronounced dead at 5:46 A.M. at Sooga Hospital…He will be missed by all…"

Tobe looked up very slowly.

"Garu's…dead?" He said.

"Yes master! Isn't this great?!" A ninja said.

"Well…I mean…yeah…wait…Uh…" He stuttered. His eyes saddened.

"Garu died in a fire? That's pretty sad…" He threw the paper down and walked away slowly.

"Aren't you happy Your worst enemy is finally gone?"

Tobe turned around. He had tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I am so happy…I'm so happy…that…I need to by alone for a while. Nobody bother me…I gotta…" He began sobbing more. He turned around quickly.

"I gotta go find another enemy…One…that won't die on me." He walked away sadly.

The ninjas looked around.

"I figured he would be sad." A ninja said.

* * *

It was the darkest night. It was the coldest night. Pucca ran out of her room, maybe 2:30 in the morning. It had been too long. She had to see him. She ran outside in her think pajamas in the bitter cold, below freezing temperature. She opened the window, endured a chilling breeze to he face so strong he couldn't breathe for a second and jumped out of her window. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and ran to Garu's grave. She arrived and fell to her knees. She looked at the tombstone and closed her eyes. Every Time she closed her eyes, she saw Garu's face. Every time she opened them he seemed to disappear like he was dying again. She looked and the engraving of "I love you" was still there. She smiled. Maybe for the first time since the accident. That's what she was calling it. "The Accident" She rubbed the gravestone.

"I miss you so much." She softly whispered. She looked down and let her tears soak into the dirt Garu was under. She looked up. She realized she figured out what she can do. She realized there's a way for her to get over this pain. She knew exactly what to do, to make herself feel better. She scooted over to the tombstone and kissed at and she ran off. She looked back and smiled at him. Almost like she was going to see him again. And with that, Pucca ran home, snuck back into her window and quietly crawled into her bed and fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow was going to be the day that would change everything.


	7. A New Beginning, A Reason For Living

Chapter 7: A New Beginning, A Reason For Living…

Pucca walked down the steps into the kitchen. The Chefs looked at her.

"Good morning Pucca! How are you?"

To his shock, Pucca let out a smile and a giggle.

"Pucca! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah huh" She said. She walked over and hugged all three of her uncles. They looked shocked at each other.

"Pucca, its so nice to see you smiling after all that's happened to you. Glad to have you back."

For some reason, Pucca felt so bad. But she felt more happy. She smiled and ran off.

In the forest, Abyo and Ching were walking. They saw Pucca run past them.

"Hey, Pucca!" She said. "Are you feeling better?"

Pucca looked at them. For the longest time she looked at them with sad eyes and a frown. But she ran up to them and hugged them.

"Wow, Pucca, you must be feeling a lot better!" Abyo said.

She smiled at them. Her smile was fading as she looked at them longer. She slowly started walking away.

"I'll see you later Pucca." She turned around and looked at Ching and Abyo's friendly faces. Then she turned around and hugged them again. She held them for as long as she could. She squeezed them and held on tight.

"Thank you, Pucca, it's so nice to see you feeling better. I'm glad to see you like this." Ching said.

Pucca smiled one last time and then ran off. She ran all the way to the very end of the bamboo forest. By the time she got there it was sunset. The sky was orange at the bottom and the blackness of night was peaking at the top. She looked at the sunset and sighed. She looked up and seen the tallest stalk of bamboo forest. With one last sigh, she climbed up the stalk. It was hard for her to climb. She cried a little once she reached the top. But she made it. And when she did she stopped and looked around. She closed her eyes.

She saw Garu and her running together, in a bright forest. She felt the warmth of his hand on hers, she felt his breath when he sighed and the she saw the glow in his eyes. She heard the voice of them, repeating I love you over and over again. She seen her walking up the aisle in a big white wedding gown, preparing to live the rest of her life with him. She seen them, walking then running together down a sunset knowing they will live together in peace forever and then she opened her eyes. She looked down. No matter what it would take…She was going to live in peace with Garu forever…No matter what it took. She closed her eyes one last time…and that was it.

* * *

Morning came. There was no sign of Pucca.

"Have any of you guys seen Pucca?" Ho asked the chefs.

"Is she not in her bed?" Linguini asked.

"No, she's gone." Ho exclaimed.

"That's not like Pucca to wander off like that…We better go search for help." Uncle Dumpling stated.

They opened the doors to the kitchen. Uncle Dumpling spotted Abyo and Ching.

"Have either of you seen Pucca this morning? We cannot seem to find her."

"No, we haven't seen her. But we will go look for her." Ching said

"Look everywhere…the town….the Goh Rong, and the Forest…"

Abyo and Ching were walking around in the bamboo forest. They kept turning their heads too look for their friend. They had worried faces.

"This isn't like Pucca." Ching said.

"She has to be somewhere…She couldn't have gone off too far…" Abyo said. They looked and looked until they reached the very end. Then from the distance…They saw a shadowy figure in the distance.

"What is that?" Ching said. "It looks like a person…You don't think that's…" Abyo and Ching exchanged scared glances and ran towards the shadow. Once they got close enough, Ching covered her mouth in shock and Abyo stood jaw dropped.

Ching scrunched her eyes in sadness and looked down.

"Oh…no…" They got closer to the figure and looked down. It was…Pucca. She was on the ground…her body was crushed into the ground…Her neck was bent in a crooked way that was painful to actually look at. She had no slope in her eyes, and she looked defeated. Abyo bent over towards her. She was laying on her back, it was bent upward, like she…fell out of the tree…

"Oh no…" Abyo said.

Ching shook her.

"Pucca…Are you okay?" She said. Pucca's body was cold, her head was limp from her neck and her head softly fell over a little when Ching shook her. Ching broke into tears.

"No…No! Pucca, please don't do this! Pucca! No! Please tell me this isn't happening! Please Pucca just wake up…Don't do this, please don't do this…" She shook Pucca more and she did not even twitch. Abyo lifted up Pucca's limp arm, and he quickly dropped it. He looked at Ching. Tears were rolling down his face. Ching looked down at Pucca.

"You really could not live without him could you…"She ran her fingers thru Pucca's hair. Her face was cold. Ching put her head on Pucca's chest and began crying. Abyo put his hand on Ching's back as she sobbed for Pucca. Abyo looked around.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" He yelled. He tried to yell, but the sobs made it hard for him to speak. He and Ching both sobbed for Pucca. They sat their by their best friend…who just could not live without Garu. Their screams echoes thru the forest like a terrifying death screech. If only they echoed a little earlier.

The entire town watched in horror, as a little tiny white bag was zipped up and put into an ambulance. The chefs were standing by each other with no expression. They were not crying. But they wanted to. They watched as the ambulance took their little girl away. And that's when they started crying. They bowed their heads in mourning. The town was exchanging glances with each other.

"She always gets the attention," Ring-Ring said. She looked at everyone with a scowl, trying to be strong but even she could not handle it.

"She didn't have to do this though…" She looked down, with tears in her eyes. She kicked the dirt and ran away. Ching and Abyo looked near the tree, at the chalk outline drawing, of Pucca's last position. Then, slowly and peacefully, a little flower fell down and landed right in the middle. Everyone looked at that little flower and realized…Pucca's life of suffering was over. She was with Garu now. She no longer had to live her life without the thing that kept her alive. She was in peace with Garu…forever.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT please do not come to my house and attack me for this….!!!


	8. Funny Love Forever

Chapter 8: Funny Love Forever.

It was the saddest day Sooga had ever seen. The sky was grey and it was cold, as the villagers prepared for another funeral. The chefs arrived, early. People would bow their heads in mourning when they walked by. They were all dressed in black, and had tear stained faces. Ching and Abyo walked together, up to the front row, to mourn for their best friend. The casket, Pucca was placed in was small and a light soft pink. It was really shiny, and smooth. It had hearts engraved into it. There were pink and white roses on the top of it, and above her casket was a portrait of her, with a big smiling face. The crowd would walk up the little casket Pucca was condemned to be in forever, and with tears walk away. Nobody thought Pucca would of even thought about doing something liek this. She fooled everybody with her fake smiles, she was smiling because she knew she was going to be with Garu soon. But now, Pucca's life of suffering was over. No longer was she living her life without Garu. No longer did she have to live each day, without her true love. Pucca, was now living in peace with Garu. All she wanted was to be with Garu. And nothing would stop her from being with him. Not even death. Love's weakness, is more powerful than death's strength. And Pucca proved that nothing in the world, including death would keep her away from her true love. Then The crowd silenced as Master Soo rode in on a cloud to begin the service. He flew in front of the crowd, in front of Pucca's little pink casket and sighed. He could not believe he had to do this again. It was just too hard to handle. He looked at the shocked and disappointed faces of the villagers and he began to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are here today, to mourn the loss of our beloved, Pucca. Pucca was a high spirited, happy and beautiful child. She was full of love, full of life, and always there for anyone who needed her. But three days ago, When the love of her life Garu passed away, that must of just been to much to handle. Because Garu was no longer in her world, Pucca ended her life so she could be in his world. It's tragedies liek this that really show us just how much Pucca loved Garu. Everyone knew that Pucca and Garu were inseparable and that Garu was the most important thing in Pucca's world, and she could not handle him being gone. And to make things even worse, she watched him go to the spirit world." He sighed. People in the crowd, wept and held each others hands.

"Now, today, we ask to heavens and gods to accept this child's soul into the spirit world, and allow her to live in peace with Garu. That's all she ever wanted. And now I ask that we have a moment of silence in honor of Pucca."

Everyone was silent...The world seemed to be in slow motion. Ching looked up at the casket Pucca was in and remembered how not even a week ago, she was playing with Pucca and Garu. She looked back down. The silence was chilling. Then everyone looked up. The moment was over.

"Thank you for coming to this child's funeral, even though this is the last place anyone would ever want to go." They all stood up to go to Pucca's burial site. The chefs, with tears in their eyes picked up their little girl one more time to go put her to rest. They walked in front of everyone with Pucca's casket over their shoulders. They walked across the village to where Garu laid. Pucca's place was right next to his. They slowly lowered Pucca into the ditch and for a moment the chefs stopped liek they weren't going to do it. Then slowly Pucca's casket was laid into the Earth. The funeral wasn't over yet.

"Now, Pucca is in eternal peace just as Garu is. They will continue their life of Funny Love, in the heavens above us, and nothing in this world will ever make us forget about them. They will be in the sky, they will be in the wind, and they will be in our hearts. But most of all, they will be missed. They will be missed so much."

The crowd lowered their heads. Then they looked up. Pucca and Garu's gravestones were right next to each other. The flowers around it seemed to make it a little less sad, and there stones being so close to each other made it seem liek they were gonna be together forever. Some people smiled. Suddenly, the sun began shining. People looked up shocked. The Earth began shaking. The places where Pucca and Garu lay were glowing. Then from each child's grave, up from the ground, a mist-liek dust came out. It flew around everyone. Touching every single person in the village, they looked around not knowing what was happening. The mist whent into the sky, it formed the shape of a heart. Everyone looked up. They knew what they were seeing. They were seeing, Pucca and Garu finally together. The dust flew down to the Earth really fast, then the grey grass, the dying plants, and the rainy sky suddenly brightened and the grass was green and the flowers were blooming with colour. The mist whent into the sky and a flash of light burst and then the mist disappeared.

"We'll always remember, you" Master Soo finished.

The villagers looked at each other.

"I guess that's it." Uncle Dumpling said. "Both of them are gone. Suddenly they've been taken from us."

"I wish there was something we could have done to stop this from happening, but Pucca seemed liek she was all better." Ho added.

They began to walk away when Ching jumped to them.

"No, don't you see? Pucca is still here" She started. People were looking at with confusion.

"She and Garu will always be here, even though they are gone, they have left so much memories here. They have brought so much to our world." People nodded in agreement.

"They will be chasing each other around our town, but we just might not see it. They will come sit next to us when we have troubles but we might not see them. They will always be here as long as we keep them here...its always gonna be...funny love forever!" Ching chanted. She sobbed but he was bringing hope and happiness to the people.

"Come on, everyone, Funny Love Forever!" Ching was chanting the 3 words and slowly but surely everyone else began chanting with her. They raised their fists in the air and let their tears hit the floor.

"Funny love forever! Funny love forever!" They chanted.

"Don't let something liek death, make you forget someone, death has nothing on us. Death cannot kill Pucca and Garu." She said. Her words of hope were chanted across the village. It made people a little more happy knowing that Pucca and Garu will live on, and they were responsible for keeping their memory alive and to keep Funny love forever.

__

Pucca.  
Rest in peace, our beloved girl.  
Nothing would separate you  
From the boy that you loved...  
We wish you a life of pure peace with him  
In the world up above.

One that day...well, on those days, Pucca and Garu finally proved to the world, how much they loved each other. Pucca showed the whole world, that something as strong as death will not keep her away from Garu. They both showed them all that nothing in this world will keep them apart. Not even death. The people of Sooga know, that they are gonna keep on doing what they were doing at home, up in heaven. Now, the life they live will be a peaceful one. Now, they will never have to worry about a thing liek this again. Their love, is stronger than anything in the world. And they showed the world that. It May have had to take something as strong as death to prove it…but they did it. They showed them...They showed everybody.

And that's the End. :)


End file.
